In well construction projects, numerous well related vehicles and equipment are required for various well construction procedures. For example, cementing applications, such as placing a casing or a liner in a wellbore, involve cementing the casing or liner to the inner wall of the wellbore. Cement is mixed at a surface location and pumped into the wellbore as cement slurry. The cement slurry is flowed into an annular region between the outside of the casing or liner and the inner wall of the wellbore. The slurry is mixed at the well surface via cement mixing equipment carried on a truck or trucks, which are used to move the cement mixing and pumping equipment to multiple well sites requiring such services.
Other well construction procedures, such as openhole logging and acid treatment procedures, are performed with separate equipment carried by separate vehicles. For example, a wireline truck is used to carry the wireline equipment, and an acid pumping truck is used to carry equipment for the acid treatment procedure. Each of these trucks and equipment requires a separate crew to carry out the specific well construction related procedure. By way of example, a well construction project involving a cementing procedure, acid treatment procedure and wireline procedure can require five separate equipment carrying trucks plus supporting pickup trucks. The many separate trucks and separate crews can create inefficiencies in scheduling, dispatching, road travel, project cost and other factors affecting well construction projects.